The Darkness of Life
by TheVampireDiariesAddict
Summary: Evie ,has a pretty boring life. Well thats until she met Mark, a very dangerous ,sexy , mysterious vampire. Then she meets Lane later , another vampire. Summary sucks but story is better;D 3. Warning: Language, rape, smut,blood. etc c:


Chapter 1: New Days.

The clock woke me up at 5:30 A.m singing loudly "Pumped Up Kicks". I sat up feeling groggy, first days of school sucks. Im starting my 11th grade year and just ready to get to 12th grade to have High School over with. Its getting really boring nowadays. Nothing but Drama, fighting, crying. You know the basic stuff.

I slowly walked to my bathroom turning on the shower, I undress from my nightclothes and hopped in quickly letting the warm water flow onto my face. I take the shampoo and apply it on my hands and washed my hair, and does it same with the conditioner. I take my body wash and wash my body while doing that i'm thinking to myself. For some reason I think todays gonna be different. This year will be different I have a feeling. I hoped.

While turning the shower off I grab my towel and wrap it around me. I walk into my bedroom thinking I see a dark figure near my window I wipe my eyes only to find that black shadow gone. Woah I really needed more sleep I thought. I get my underwear, bra and clothes and quickly puts them on along with my shoes. I put a dab of makeup on and walk out of my room and down the stairs to find my Mom cooking.

"Hey honey!", she smiled and I looked into her eyes. Poor Mom I could tell she was crying earlier this morning. This is like every day, ever since Dad died in the war she hasn't been the same.

"Hey Mom" I grabbed a peice of toast and bit into it. She smiled at me and returned to the living room watching her Early Morning show.

I looked at the clock 7:00 time to go. I gave my mom and hug and a kiss and headed out the door. I got into my car and drove off listening to the radio calmly looking at my surrondings while driving. It was so gloomy all the time here, I thought. Its always raining or snowing, and ALWAYS cloudy. I haven;t saw sunlight in a very long time it seems.

I arrived at the school with 50 minutes to spare. I get there early so I could socialize with the few friends I had. I walked to the center of the school is what we call it, its where we eat lunch outside really. I saw my friend Drake and Britt and I ran over there smiling.

"EVIE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!", Britt threw her arms around me squeesing me and I laughed.

"I missed you too Britt", I smiled at Drake and he hugged me tight.

" I missed you as well Evie", Drake had a crush on me its pretty obvious. Like everyone knows he does.

"So Evie like I was telling Drake", I saw Drake roll his eyes like he was annoyed. I braced myself, oh what was it now. Britt comes up with crazy stuff to talk about. Great.

"So theres like this new boy and he is sooo hot. Like every girl is practically DROOLING over him.", I looked up at her now wanting to listen to her conversation.

"Where is he" , I looked around only to see the familiar faces from last year.

"Well I don't know he went somewhere but Evie WOW he is sooo fine" , She giggled.

Feeling suddenly thirsty I needed a drink but I remembered. I left my water bottle in the car, great. "Hey guys ill be right back I left my water in the car". I got up quickly and walked off leaving Britt to keep chattering to Drake non-stop. I walked around the corner when I bumped into someone. Not just any someone, a very handsome one. He had the most hansome face, blue icy eyes, black hair that swooped across his head and hes wearing all black. Hot.

"Sorry about that I should watch where I'm going sometimes", he laughed.

"No its my fault I was distracted.", I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well I guess i'll be off to class whats your name lovely?". He asked.

"Im Evie". I replied.

"Im Mark", he took my hand and kissed it. "Pleasure meeting you Evie maybe i'll see you later", he smirked and then disappeared. I smiled and giggled a bit, wow he was such a gentleman! I looked at my clock wow im about to be late to class. I hurried down the hall and went into Science in a rush. I sat down and looked around disappointed Mark wasn't in my class. I sighed this is gonna be a long class.

The day was completely groggy, I went to lunch finding Britt and Drake to be nowhere. Sigh, they must have different lunches than me. Since there both in 10th grade, I remembered. I sat down in a empty table outside and ate my pizza quietly. I saw a dark figure appear beside me suddenly and I looked over and it was Mark.

"Oh hey!", I said shockingly. Why does he want to sit beside me? When theres tons of other pretty, slutty girls around.

"Hey Evie, why are you sitting alone?", he asked.

"I dont know, I mean I do have friends but they have a different lunch time". I said depressingly. He looked at me deeply smiling at me.

"How about me and you hang out after school. I'll take you to my house, its really nice there", he offered. I dont know, I hardly know him but something in my mind is telling my DO IT EVIE.

"Um...", I looked at him nervously. "Sure", I smiled. He laughed and hugged me hard.

"Ill pick you up at your house, wait. Where do you live?", he questioned.

"4605 Dawn Drive", I replied.

"Ok ill pick you up at 6:00" and with that he got up and left. I couldnt WAIT for school to get over I thought, its gonna be a fun night. I smiled at the thought of him and me... well nevermind. After a long day of school I hopped in my car practically ready to go home. I drove home quickly and went into the house seeing a note left on the kitchen table

It was from Mom. _"Hey honey I went out with some friends, FINALLY! Ill be home late tonight. I love you and be good _

_Love, Mom ._

I sat on the couch watching Food Network when I heard a knock on the door. I smiled and jumped up and ran to the door to answer it. I opened the door and it was Mark still looking sexy as ever! He smiled. "Ready to go?" ,he asked. I nodded my head and we went to his car and he drove off.

"I love your car by the way its very nice" It was a blue mustang with leather seats. He must be very rich to afford this luxury I thought.

"Thank you were almost there to my home.", he smiled again.

We drove for about 5 minutes when he pulled up to a nice stoned two-story house with all tinted windows. Weird. I shook that off my mind and got out the car and he led me inside.

_MARKS POV: _

Mmm I finally have her. I've been watching her for weeks and weeks waiting for the right time. I even applied to that stupid school, just for her. My throat was sore just being around her. Not yet Mark, give it a few hours when shes ready.

He smiled at the thought and looked at her. She was looking around the house in amazment.

"You have such a lovely home" she giggled. Good cause you'll be spending ALOT of time here, forever I thought to myself wickedly.

I try and put on the best innocent face "Why thank you Evie" , I led her to the living room and showed her around the whole house the only room left. My room, I smiled at the thought.

_EVIES POV:_

He opened the door to his room and I stood there amazed. His room was a dark velvet color with a king sized bed and about two dressers and a HUGE closet! I thought what it would be like to be on that bed with... Oh gosh Evie get that out of your mind already!

He closed the door quietly looking at me weirdly. Wow that was strange what's his problem? I ignored it and looked around the room when the tip of the dresser knocked me in the arm drawing blood.

"Ow", I whispered. I saw blood flowing out the punchered wound. I looked up to see Mark breathing heavily and his eyes were now red. I stared at him shocked when I saw two fangs and my eyes widen.

"Mark what are you", I screamed as he flashed up to me looking into my eyes deeply.

"You will not move an inch", he said and just like that I couldn't move. Oh god what's happening to me. I started to panic he got closer as leaned his head into my neck and took a deep breath smelling me.

"You smell so wonderful Evie" , he looked at my arm and licked up the blood moaning. "You taste so good as well". he smirked.

This dude is so crazy I thought what was I thinking just going home with someone I hardly knew. Wow smooth Evie. He leaned me on his bed with him on top and he roughly tore off my shirt and bra kissing me roughily. I started to cry.

"P-please stop this" I couldnt move or think I felt like I was in a box and I was never ever getting out. He licked my neck over and over sucking it gently. Im trying to hold back please dont moan Evie dont give him the satisfaction. He took off his shirt and pants still sucking my neck probably leaving a huge hickey imma have to cover up. Great. I heard a "Riiiiiip" sound as my shorts were tooken off in a quick smoove moment and my panties as well. I was completely naked in front of him, helpless. Tears were streaming down my face as I begged him to stop. He just smirked.

"After this you'll be begging me to fuck you", he muttered harshly in my ear. My eyes widen at his words, no he can't im still a virgin and I don't wanna loose it like this, like. Rape. He picked me up and slammed me in the middle of the bed still on top of me pressing his hips into my roughly humping me.

"Tell me that you want this, want me", he smiled.

"NO", I screamed. He looked pissed, very pissed and bit down on my neck hard taking in my blood into his mouth I screamed in pain. It hurt so bad like two sharp glass never getting out my neck. And with him biting me he slammed his cock into me forcefully sending pain throughout my body. I cried out in pain and he kept thrusting in and out hardly. I couldnt think my mind felt like it was about to explode. Tears were streaming down my face when I slipped into the darkness.

_"Evie love, dont worry. I will come for you soon." _a voice echoing in my head when I fell into a deep sleep


End file.
